


短袖、皮手套和破洞牛仔裤（T-shirt，Leather Gloves and Shredded Jeans）

by EithelCaldire



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EithelCaldire/pseuds/EithelCaldire
Summary: 看标题知道灵感来源，期待明天的比赛AU架空短打一发完，请勿上升ooc属于我，荣耀属于他们。羽生可以喝酒设定。不知为什么好像越写越狗血了……有部分费尔南德兹x羽生结弦，但是海盗没得逞（。·······································································他在雨中沉思，黑暗中落泪。黎明来时原来不过是片刻彷徨，雨季短暂。楼梯上沉重的踢踏，剥落的墙绘，旋转成他们的荆棘路上的玫瑰。衣橱里，短袖、皮手套和破洞牛仔裤被另一人搁置在一边落灰。灰尘尽头有夕阳余晖，反射着灯光的玻璃杯上池塘盛着月光，酒浆里嘈杂的爱恋是永恒的暴风雨。





	短袖、皮手套和破洞牛仔裤（T-shirt，Leather Gloves and Shredded Jeans）

················································································  
他在雨中沉思，黑暗中落泪。黎明来时原来不过是片刻彷徨，雨季短暂。  
楼梯上沉重的踢踏，剥落的墙绘，旋转成他们的荆棘路上的玫瑰。  
衣橱里，短袖、皮手套和破洞牛仔裤被另一人搁置在一边落灰。  
灰尘尽头有夕阳余晖，反射着灯光的玻璃杯上池塘盛着月光，酒浆里嘈杂的爱恋是永恒的暴风雨。  
················································································  
宇野昌磨的楼上搬来了个怪人，有时候宇野昌磨甚至都不认为对方住在自家楼上。那人总是不见踪影，堪堪几面的遇见也只是在自己因加班而晚归的深夜，两人仅仅擦肩而过，对方短袖、破洞裤，手上戴着一副皮手套，脸上还带着白色口罩。  
这可真是个怪人。  
他嘟囔了一声，瘪着嘴继续擦着手头的玻璃杯。今天他那位早稻田大学毕业，现如今已在西村朝日律师事务所上班的师兄羽生结弦要到自己家里来做客。说是师兄，其实他们两个只不过是恰巧在早稻田读书的时候在同一个老师那里学过吉他。  
宇野昌磨学吉他完全是一时兴起，也像那位老师家里很多来上课的学生一样，在繁忙的学业压力下只上了一个学期的课便匆匆结束了自己短暂的音乐生涯。但羽生结弦似乎还在学。他也是听自己的室友们道听途说了解的。毕竟是法律系的系草，一举一动都被有心人关注着。  
也由于他俩都是老师课上为数不多的几位法律系学生的缘故，因此搭伴练习的时候常常结伴在一起，后来即使有着一年的年级隔阂，他和羽生结弦也成为了熟识的朋友——难得的呆在一起不会讨论那几本大部头律法和繁琐案件的朋友。  
宇野昌磨放下擦得透亮的杯子，取出两三个碟子放上了花生、海草等下酒菜，摆到桌上。他还记得有一日他们坐在学校旁边的料理店吧台上，羽生用筷子夹起一根海草，明明一幅对此物苦大仇深的样子，还是暂缓了口气便一口吞下。等他问到原因，羽生结弦却回答说：  
“啊，这个绿绿的玩意儿。”他有些嫌弃的撇了撇嘴，又继续道：“这东西家里那位喜欢吃。我也只是好奇而已。”  
“不过这味道，真不怎么样。”他皱皱眉，咽下一口啤酒。  
这还是宇野昌磨第一次听说羽生结弦家里已有一位良人。他有些好奇，但又小心翼翼的不把好奇心摆在脸上。  
“他跟你不一样。”羽生结弦却看出来了，他笑得一脸幸福的模样，摆了摆手谈论起来，“怎么说呢，是那种很乖、又很叛逆的人。”他眯缝着眼睛，回忆着什么。  
“很乖又很叛逆？”宇野昌磨试了试新出的芝士大虾，芝士放的不多不少，味道又很纯正，和足有一掌长的大虾烤在一起，芳香四溢。“前辈不觉得这两个是反义词吗？”他努力吞下最后一口虾，同羽生结弦干了一杯。  
“呀，真是抱歉。”  
羽生挠了挠口，伸出舌头将唇上的啤酒泡沫舔舐去了，歪着脑袋思考了好一会儿，“就是那种表面上看起来乖乖的，但是却又把叛逆刻在骨子里看不出的那种。”  
刚说出口羽生就自己先笑了，他噗哧了一声，眼里明明白白写着留恋，却大手一挥向主厨又叫了份芝士大虾，不再提起这个话题。  
而宇野昌磨却始终没有机会见到对方那位良人。大学的最后几年被无数的实习、毕业论文等琐事压缩成短短一瞬，眨眼间羽生结弦就毕业了。  
羽生毕业的时候他家那位并没有来。就连羽生家要从新宿区搬到都港区等时候，那位也不在。  
羽生结弦搬家是宇野昌磨和几位朋友一起帮忙的。其实也就只是羽生结弦先收拾完东西，然后他同羽生前辈一位家里有小货车的朋友一起来帮忙搬东西而已。  
“真的假的，羽生。”他们帮忙把满是理完东西的纸箱向楼下搬去的时候，前辈的那位朋友费尔南德兹用了很夸张的语调，“天呐，看看这是什么？”  
他拽过一边不明所以的宇野昌磨拉到一个纸箱前面，不知什么原因那个箱子打开着，并没有和其他的一样牢牢用胶带封好。  
“黑色七分袖，哦这个还算正常。”费尔南德兹在里面挑挑拣拣着，架势像极了光百货商店的妇人，“这个，这个。”他拿起一条破洞牛仔裤，“你什么时候有了这种糟糕的审美了？”  
“告诉我，我的朋友。”费尔南德兹不愧是学校里话剧社出身的，他用夸张的肢体语言，勾着兰花指从纸箱里翻出一双皮手套，审视着刚从房间里抱出一个毛绒pooh桑的羽生结弦道，“告诉我，羽生结弦，我的朋友，你的审美是和毕业论文一起上交给学校了吗？”  
“我觉得挺好的啊。”羽生一把夺过费尔南德兹手里的那双黑色皮手套，面无表情地将它和pooh桑一起塞进了那个纸箱里封好。  
宇野昌磨却意识到这个手套似乎不是羽生前辈的，前辈的手还要大一些。在看着羽生结弦一脸淡漠的神情，他好像抓到了什么。  
“是……那位的吗？”他小声问道。  
“什么这位那位的？”费尔南德兹的听力比宇野昌磨想象中的还要灵敏，对方勾住了羽生结弦的肩膀，把人带到宇野昌磨面前，敲了敲对方的胸膛说到，“这人，单身的。”  
但这动作可不像，明明是一只张牙舞爪的狮子在宣誓自己的占有权。  
只是羽生却很快解除了自己与费尔南德兹勾肩搭背的状态，从他的胳膊下溜到了一旁。其态度可见一斑。  
宇野昌磨突然有些难过。明明先前谈论起来的时候还是那样的幸福，现在早就温存不复。他黯然着，避开了费尔南德兹略有不快的视线，率先抱起一个箱子向楼下走去。  
前辈在新宿区的家的楼本就不是小高层，没有电梯，住在三楼，不高不低正正好的位置，宇野昌磨走一趟也不痛不痒，感觉并未消耗什么体力。  
只是最后一步下台阶却重心有些不稳，险些向下摔去。危急之时有人扶了他一把，又帮他摆正了箱子在手中的位置。宇野昌磨偏着头看过去，对方是一个同他差不多大小的青年，个子却比他高上一截，剪着齐眉的平刘海，下面有一双闪烁着星光的眼睛。  
“没事吧？”那人问道。  
“没事，谢谢。”宇野昌磨一边道谢一边向下看着地面跨出自己的最后一步。  
“谢谢。”等到自己和纸箱到达了安全区域内，他又抬起头谢了一遍对方。当视线从地面缓缓向上挪到那人身上时，他忽然意识到面前这人的穿着，黑色五分短袖带着白色印花，一条烟黑色破洞牛仔裤，手上还有一双皮手套。  
这是新潮流吗？  
要不是宇野昌磨的两只手都搬着箱子，他一定会挠着头，睁大眼睛好好寻思一番。可惜条件不允许，他可要快些把纸箱搬到费尔南德兹的小货车上。  
那青年向上走了几步，又踟蹰着下来到了宇野昌磨跟前。  
“不好意思，请问这楼里是有人搬家吗？”他略有些羞涩的笑了笑，露出一颗小小的虎牙。  
“啊，是啊。我前辈。住在三楼。”宇野昌磨回应道，“你也是这楼的住户吗？”  
“啊，我？”这人抿着下唇迟疑了几秒，“我是后面那楼的，本来是想过来找朋友，不过刚才他给我打电话说他不在家。”  
说完他便向宇野昌磨告辞，骑上了一辆停在边上被宇野昌磨注意了很久的帅气机车。

门铃叮咚叮咚的响了几声，宇野昌磨最后将料理摆上餐桌，又放上玻璃杯。他小跑着去开门，果然门口站着的是好久不见的前辈羽生结弦。  
“Surprise！”羽生提着一袋子的冰镇啤酒，说，“我过来的时候看到楼下有超市，就顺路买了一些。”  
宇野昌磨和羽生结弦已经有很长时间没有见了，起初羽生结弦刚毕业那会儿宇野昌磨还在学校里，羽生有时候路过新宿区会两个人一起出来吃饭，但自从宇野昌磨也毕业了，走进了社会这趟浑水里，日日夜夜地在卷宗、法庭等之间打转儿，渐渐地两人就很少再聚了。大部分人在这个时候就开始死去了，他们只是自己的影子，而此后的余生永远都是在模仿自己中度过的。他们日复一日，不知春秋。但值得庆幸，羽生结弦还保留着难能可贵的模样，而宇野昌磨初入社会，棱角尚存。他们在冰冷的世界里燃烧着，带着伤痕的活着。他们消灭不了世间所有的荒谬，但可以穷尽今朝，尽可能地享用现在的一切。  
如此许久不见的两个人今日相聚，这一餐他们小酌了几杯，谈笑间说起以前学吉他的往事。宇野昌磨问他之后又坚持了多久，羽生结弦耸耸肩，回答说自从分手之后就再也没有弹过了。  
没想到戳到了伤心事，气氛一时间有些凝固下来，宇野昌磨寻思着再找个别的欢快些的话题圆过去，却没想道羽生结弦摆了摆手，示意自己不甚在意。  
他好像有些醉了，面颊通红，眼角也染上了丹枫的醉意，羽生结弦靠在桌子上，盯了好一会儿杯子里嘟嘟往上冒泡的啤酒，阖上了眼睛。可他并没有停止说话，语调被无比的柔情渗透了，温润着像是还存着缱绻的情意。  
他絮絮叨叨的和宇野昌磨说自己当初去学吉他就是为了追他，却没想到追到后发现对方有一把蓝色电吉他，玩得比自己要六上许多。他还说自己赌气说不学吉他了，没想到对方却笑到露出一颗虎牙，说“你不学就不学啊，我弹给你听就好了。”这样的话。太可爱了。羽生结弦又感叹了一句，眼睛里的蜜色都流淌出来，整个世界都变得晶莹剔透，宛若一枚琥珀。他还说那人看上去特别自恋，实则害羞得很，面上说自己觉得自己什么都好，私下里却要因着这一句话害羞许久。  
羽生结弦回忆了许多许多，好像把之前在一起的那几年时光全部酿成了酒，白瓷碰冰碎，浓情蜜意不过如此，尽数倾倒在这夜里，化作了苍穹千尺银河，星辰闪烁。  
羽生说着，宇野昌磨听着，他一边听一边喝酒，最后把自己也搞的陷入了混沌里，晕晕乎乎地拔不出陷在泥潭中的脚。哎？虎牙，好像……好像哪里见过呢。只是思维一片混乱，他只好作罢，仍旧是和着自己的酒。直到他俩把羽生带来的一袋子啤酒都喝完，宇野昌磨才意识到，哦，已经很晚了。  
幸好他还记得要把羽生结弦送回去。宇野昌磨这种小小的单身公寓，只有一张窄窄的小床，根本容不下两个成年男子的体量。  
他踉跄着扛着自己的前辈出了门，羽生还在一边咂巴着嘴，一遍夸着自己的前男友。  
是的，前男友。宇野昌磨以为羽生有一个帅气的女朋友的幻想破灭了。不过至于性别这个问题，他觉得喜欢一个人是一件很正常的事情，至于对方是男是女有什么区别呢，不都是和自己相爱的人共度余生吗？  
一开门正好遇到住在他楼上那位古怪的邻居回来，依旧是一身特立独行的打扮——黑色五分短袖，在昏暗的灯光下他还能看见衣服上挂着黑色流苏。下面是一条烟黑色破洞裤，也不长，露出下面一节修长的白皙脚踝，手上依旧是戴着一副皮手套，手套只有半截，露出分明的指节。他脸上还带着白色口罩，见到宇野昌磨和背扛着的羽生结弦，他显然有些吃惊。即使口罩遮住了他的表情，但是如同羽生结弦曾形容他前男友一样——“什么心情都明明白白的写在脸上”。他微皱的眉头、惊诧的眼神，无时无刻都在透露着自己的心境。  
而羽生结弦还浑然不知地念叨着前男友的好，后来声音逐渐轻下去，只能听到他叫唤着前男友的昵称——“天天……天，天天……”  
宇野昌磨尴尬的朝邻居点了点头抱歉地笑了笑，正欲往楼下走去，却没想到羽生结弦一把揪住了邻居的衣袖，嚷嚷起来：  
“天天…… 天天你干嘛不理我……天天…… ”  
“不…… 不好意思。”宇野昌磨一看羽生这架势，赶紧想要把前辈的手从人家袖口上摘下来，可羽生却像是受了什么刺激似的，只往人家身上粘。局势一度十分混乱，羽生结弦拼命地想要抱住人家，宇野昌磨又拽着他往后拖，慌乱中弄掉了对方的口罩。  
“对，对不起啊。”他下意识地想蹲下去帮人家捡口罩，手上的力气一松，羽生前辈就又跑到别人身上去了。等到他抬起头，对上的又是那么一张脸——整齐的刘海，和一双有着星辰大海的眼。他们好像哪里见过的。他浑浑噩噩地想着，又什么都想不出来。木木地向对方道歉，又使上力想要把前辈拉回来。  
“不好意思，我们喝了点酒，前辈他喝得有点多喝醉了，我家里又没有足够的床，就只好把他送回去，可是我也喝醉了…… ”  
宇野昌磨解释着，可能是酒精作祟，他自己也不知道自己都在说些什么胡话，乱七八糟的说了好一堆，也不知道对方究竟听懂了没有。他迷迷糊糊地又继续想扯开黏在别人身上的羽生前辈。却被对方躲闪过了。  
“没事的。没事的。”那人任凭羽生结弦抱着，“我看你也喝了不少酒，不见得能扶他下楼送他回家。既然你家没地方安置他，那就让他暂时住我那边吧，也就在楼上，不远的。”他咧嘴一笑，露出一颗虎牙。  
哦，虎牙……虎牙……  
宇野昌磨好像抓住了什么，有一只蝴蝶扇着翅膀从他眼前飞过了。他急于去捉住它，好弄清楚它的翅膀上闪烁的到底是什么样的秘密。他追着蝴蝶跑呀跑，最后逐渐沉下去，坠入了云端里。  
宇野昌磨躺在自己的床上，做着一个追蝴蝶的梦。

金博洋有些不确定自己刚才到底发的什么神经，让醉酒的前男友睡进了自己房间，可当羽生结弦半趴在自己身上，他除了酒气还闻到若有若无的古龙水和发胶含混的香气。他有些不确定这个人究竟是不是羽生结弦了，明明自己滴酒未沾，可抱着自己的这个人身上的酒精好似把金博洋整个人软化了，他犹如回到刚上大学，刚学吉他的那个20岁可以无所顾忌的夏天。  
他轻轻拍打着羽生的手，让他松开，这样他就能更好的把他安置在自己床上，给他盖好被子以防夜间着凉。羽生却不依，金博洋就是他这荒漠旅人穿越了一整个沙漠滴水未进火烧喉咙时看见的那一小泓清泉，他死死抱着，甚至凑上前去吮吸着对方的喉结。  
“羽…… 羽生结弦！”  
金博洋使出浑身解数逃脱了他的魔爪，在用被子死死将对方裹住，确保羽生结弦的手被这绳子捆结实了，他才松了一口气，坐在床边望着羽生结弦出神。  
他好久没有见过羽生了，金博洋几乎对这个霸占了自己床的男人没什么实感。岁月好像模糊了很多东西，他在一片朦胧中试图找到些许的刻骨铭心。  
他在不知不觉中渐渐地靠近，用手指描摹着对方的眉眼。他的确很久很久没有这么仔细地描摹过他了，往事的封印被一张一张揭开，他在指尖看见前尘旋转着涌上来，金博洋闭着眼睛，愧疚地垂下了头。  
在羽生结弦即将毕业前，金博洋家里突发急事，母亲希望儿子能够赶快回家。于是金博洋急匆匆地赶回去，只来得及在飞机起飞前给羽生结弦发了一条短信。  
他原本想落地后就给羽生打电话解释，却没成想自己手机在机场被人摸走，自己失去了立马联系羽生的途径。而归家后的生活像是陀螺在抽打中迅速旋转着，他忙的喘不过气，就连学校那边也报了休学。  
等到终于有了休息的时候，他登上自己的社交账户却发现自己已经被羽生结弦拉黑了。  
金博洋五味杂陈地收回自己在羽生结弦面孔上作画的手，决定不再想以往的纠葛。缩回来的手却在半路上被人截住了，羽生结弦的右手拉着他的手腕，眼睛睁开着紧紧地盯着金博洋。  
“天天，别走。”  
“我……我不走。”金博洋认输了。原本早就沉在心底的那一片情一见了羽生就立刻波涛汹涌，心里的浪叫嚣着，支配着他。他俯下身子，给了羽生结弦一个浅浅的吻。  
我不知道你之前为何拉黑我。但我还是控制不住自己爱你。

两人一旦吻上，就显得饥饿起来。明明先前醉成一滩蜜糖样的羽生结弦却强势起来，他的眼底有一把火，焚烧了一座叫做金博洋的城。羽生拽过金博洋，趁对方不备把他拉倒在小床上，又迅速翻身压在他上面，一手垫在金博洋的后脑勺上一方面防止床过小自己动作过于鲁莽将人磕碰着，另一方面又能让对方更加靠近自己，几乎躯干紧贴着躯干。他们两人唇齿交错啃咬，每一毫米似乎都粘连着花香，花瓣上焚烧着绯红的欲望。急促的呼吸并不在这战场上孤立无援，烽火过处，濡湿的水声相和，靡靡之音自心尖始，伴随着酥麻的铃音响彻寰宇，震耳欲聋。真像是要被吞走了，金博洋迷迷糊糊地想着，他唇齿被攻陷，舌尖被逗弄，你来我往的交锋中他早已溃不成军。而后羽生结弦居然不轻不重地在他的唇上咬了一口。也许是为了证明并非自己饮酒造梦，羽生极尽可能地在自己面前的人身上留下属于自己的烙印从而使幻影更加真实。但金博洋也不是什么一昧承受的善茬，他不甘示弱地回击过去。这场彼此的亲吻变成了胶着战，两军统帅誓不放弃，刀光剑影中即是唇齿相依。他们两具炽热的身体早就黏在一起，即便最后是金博洋不支，偃旗息鼓悄然而退，可羽生并不这样轻易的放过他，他追逐着金博洋的早就红肿的唇，很快又凑了上去，却极尽了温柔，不复先前兵戎相见的模样，灰烬中玫瑰花悄悄地绽放，月光的碎片散落到玫瑰花上，描绘出缠绵缱绻的银边。他闭着眼睛用舌尖画着金博洋的唇型，如此近的距离，金博洋能很清楚地看见羽生长长的睫毛，像是翩跹的蝴蝶。以及令他猝不及防窥见的这猛然睁开的双眸下中一片香艳的花海和在花海下这毫不遮掩、赤裸裸的情欲。  
片刻的缓息戛然而止，他们又开始新的一轮亲吻，不再是之前的口舌之争，唇齿早已在交换的津液中熔化重铸结合成一体，新的战役是赤身肉体的盛宴，他们手法纯熟，一件一件褪去彼此身上的衣衫直到两人都赤裸着身躯。  
羽生结弦双手紧扣着，环住金博洋的腰。他用舌尖自下而上舔舐过对方的每一根肋骨上附着的细腻皮肤。浅绯色在他的口中像是上好的酒酿，使他情不自禁地去更用力地吮吸、品尝，从而唇齿留香。  
“博洋……”羽生轻轻呼唤着，他眼神迷茫的像身处荒原又炽热的若燃烧火焰。他不轻不重地在乳首处啃咬了一口，留下一个清浅的痕迹，也引得金博洋将一声喘息硬生生地梗在喉咙里。  
金博洋极力忍住自己，却被欲火焚烧的情难自己，玫瑰花瓣自羽生的眼中落下，飞到他的眼尾处。红透的眼眶，缀着晶莹的小粒珍珠，火苗倒映在水光里，燃尽了剔透的泪。羽生趴在他的胸膛，他的心脏不管不顾地飞跃而出，落到那个人的唇间，被他咀嚼入腹。至此他只能听见自己心脏在对方胸腔里的跃动。他的鼻尖紧贴着羽生的发梢，能闻到对方发梢中久别重逢的香气。香根草和皮革的气息交织在一起充斥着他的鼻腔，他仿佛一闭眼就能见到羽生工作和生活的模样。修长的身躯被包裹在干练的西装里，比起束缚着脖颈的领带，他更为中意那人拆下它时露出的精致喉结和半隐半露的锁骨模样。他对对方的每一寸肌肤都已经极为熟稔，他甚至闻着芳香都能想到那双直接分明的手慢慢打开第一颗纽扣时的动作。  
这短暂的分神引起了羽生的不满，他的舌带着些许惩罚性质地滑过金博洋的锁骨紧紧锁住金博洋的喉。他们二人或许都受到了酒精这个坏家伙的影响，体内的情潮不可自制地涌起，理智的扁舟在这场情欲的滔天海啸被疯狂的撕碎。此时被米色帘子遮挡住的窗外，闪电划过，苍穹的黑色巨幕徐徐拉开，而后雷声即至，万千锣鼓齐鸣，飓风怒涛，击碎陈旧的桎梏。从前种种，譬如昨日无；从后种种，譬如今日生。  
羽生结弦在进入的时候金博洋极为苦痛，他们彼此是生锈的钥匙和锁，在不断的磨合中铁锈散去，露出光彩夺目的本身。痛苦转化成了快感，即便他的前男友是醉酒的雄狮，理智散尽且毫无条理、章法，只知道咆哮着遵循最原始的条例侵占。妖冶的红色是酒精下的毒，他眼睛通红，欲色蔓延至全身，常年在健身房锻炼出的精装的肉体被细微的汗水包裹，呈现出流畅的肌肉线条。伴随着对方嗓子眼深处爆发的低吼和喘息，金博洋仿佛被送上了这暴雨的云端，闪电擦着他的眼睛划过，雷鼓贴着他的耳膜打起，二者交错着霸占着他的视听，而肉体上又因为他已很久不经性事，身体极为敏感，些许的摩擦就能带他前往极乐的彼岸。可对方却是只不知疲惫的巨兽，他捉住金博洋的脚踝，吻住金博洋喉咙里细碎的呜咽，他亲吻他的眉间，舔掉他眼角的泪水，他的吻温柔如秋水，只可他的下身火热，炽热不似人间。  
金博洋好似被置于火热的岩浆之上，羽生身上粗犷又略带古典气息的香水伸出双臂气环抱着他，而肉体在他的体内激烈的抽插着，激起淫靡的水声。金博洋的灵魂也被放在这岩浆上炙烤，理智蒸发，所有行为此时只剩下了本能。于是他寻求更多，像只不知餮足的小兽，他用牙摩挲着羽生的喉结，用舌描摹羽生的唇，他贪婪地祈求着更多，乞求着对方整个人，乃至于整个灵魂。  
两个人无法无天地在床上翻云覆雨，遮天起浪，好想要把这一辈子的情都浓缩在一个夜晚，糜烂掉日月沧海。床头的钟秒针始终指在一个位置，神明似乎腾出了格外的时间给他们任意折腾，于是暴雨的乐章只在他们的脑海深处疯狂奏响，而窗外星辰稍露头角，不再斗转，停留至海枯石烂。

宇野昌磨在第二天的中午时清醒过来，他揉着自己的头，踉跄的走到厨房给自己倒了一杯醒酒茶。这感觉真是糟糕，好像自己在事务所加班不眠不休地看了三天三夜的卷宗。他把沙发上的靠枕塞到怀里，自己瘫坐在沙发上，一边一小口一小口抿着醒酒的茶水，一边思索着昨天晚上自己到底干了些什么。  
思来想去在脑海里寻不的只言片语。他叹息着，要着自己的下唇决定先给前辈打个电话。  
“How someone so desired could fall for me/Well it's just one kiss/And it'll all crash down.”  
（我如此渴望的那个人钟情于我/那只是一个吻/它就会完全奔溃）  
音乐响了两三遍，来接听的是一个沙哑的嗓音，带着些绵软的睡意，听着不像是前辈本人。骤然间一声轰鸣，吉光片羽凝聚成往事的书页，宇野昌磨想起了自己昨晚突兀将羽生前辈交给了楼上的怪人这等傻事，他右手捏着电话，左手紧握成拳，手心中渗出了细汗。他踟蹰再三，还是开口询问到：“不好意思打扰了，这里是宇野昌磨，请问羽生前辈在吗？”

这可真奇怪啊。  
宇野嘟囔了一声，手上的活计却并未停止，他瘪着嘴继续擦着自家的玻璃杯。直到杯子被擦的自己的模样在上面清晰可见的时候他才止住了手。  
这可真奇怪啊。宇野昌磨又重复了一遍，把杯子放回铁质的杯架上。羽生前辈提前打了招呼说今天要再次搬家，只是不论自己怎么询问都不肯告诉他新家在何处，也不愿这位师弟前来帮忙。  
他重重的叹了口气，有些惋惜地说道多亏自己先前还请对方来自家吃过饭呢。只不过这段回忆又牵扯的太多，宇野昌磨只能模糊的感受到自己的师兄貌似和楼上的怪人有着密切的关系，而那位住在自己上层，穿着短袖，带着皮手套，套着破洞牛仔裤的兄弟好像自打那天起见面的次数也越来越多了，第一次他俩在楼道里相遇对方摘下口罩向他打招呼的情景他还历历在目。那已经不是他们第一次相见了，宇野昌磨掰着手指，第一次是在师兄首次搬家的时候，他确信道。  
剩下的几次都是在这楼梯上作为邻居短暂碰面的。他想到。可是太奇怪了，第一次见面，而后一而再再而三的会见，仿佛是一张诡谲的大网撒开，而他在网中隐隐约约看不真切。  
直到门铃声响起，宇野昌磨才从沉思中惊醒，可他怅然无措，并不知道今晚会有人拜访。  
“惊喜吗？”打开门后看见的居然是一身常服的羽生前辈。黑色的衬衫塞在牛仔裤子里，袖子高高卷起露出一截手臂，手上提着一袋子的小食和甜品。  
“哇哦，这可真是惊吓啊。”宇野昌磨捂住胸口，装作一副即将吓晕过去的模样，又在嬉笑声中恢复原样，打开自家的大门，“进来坐坐吗？”  
“不了，不了。”羽生结弦推辞着，把塞得满满当当的塑料袋递到师弟手里。“我今天刚搬到这儿来，诺，这可是作为邻居给的慰问品，你可拿好了，有空过来玩，我家就在楼上。”  
“哎？！楼上吗？”宇野昌磨睁大了眼睛，这可又是一个惊吓啊。可他却笑得咧着嘴，“真巧啊，真巧。”  
这一层楼梯的感应光亮着，照亮着墙壁上残破的墙绘，它仿佛有一个故事想要缓缓道来，却被时间剥夺了声音只能悲悯地看着世间。楼下的灯一层一层的依次亮起来，脚步声有节奏的响着，慢慢逼近。羽生结弦站在逆光的方向，他的笑容随着这脚步声愈来愈热烈，宇野昌磨看到有一片玫瑰花瓣从这双眸子里飘落到地上，而后整个楼梯成了一片花海，都开出了这艳丽的玫瑰。高悬在楼梯上方的感应灯打下暖黄色的光辉，勾勒出玫瑰花瓣温存缱绻的花边。墙绘被花海复原了模样，开始唱神圣的咏叹调。  
“我要回去了。”羽生结弦向他眨了眨右眼，“我的爱人回来了。”  
原来前两次的只是试探，这次才是真正的惊天巨响。宇野昌磨愣在了原地，大脑停止了工作，呆呆地望着前方。  
“你们…… ？”  
他不知该说些什么，是说恭喜呢，还是该为前辈的前一段爱恋惋惜。这一位来的如此迅速，曾经铭心刻骨的残存旧梦在时光里化成了飞逝的泡沫。也许前辈也放弃了吧，他想着。谁能死守着那片远帆不回头呢。  
“快吗？”羽生想了想，笑着回答道，“因为在这之前，我们曾分别了许久，走了很远的路。”

他们在荆棘路上分离，隔了一道长长的篱笆，曾以为被命运招安，没想到是醉过一场梦，醒来时繁华盛景。彼此相遇时接住了对方温润的目光，越过十丈红尘、千朵芙蓉、万人目光。他们相拥着，握着对方温情的手，背后是半生的沧桑。

[END]


End file.
